Halo: The Adventures of Arbiter and Master Chief
by Kishi Kishi 09
Summary: A Halo comedy revolving around Arbiter and Master Chief Please Read and Review.
1. Information

Hello and welcome to Halo:The adventures of Master Chief and Arbiter.

This story will revolve around some parts of Halo 3 and some created out of my own imagination and with the help of readers. I am planning to have Arbiter and Master Chief be reading reviews and commenting them for you in one of the up coming chapters. I also will have cameos somewhere along the story line. So if you guys could help out with that that would be great.

Master Chief: Oh great...I'm excited. Gags

Arbiter: Horray! I get to work with my best friend!! Tries to hug Master Chief

Master Chief takes out hist pistol and whips it over his head.

Me: John be nice kicks him between the legs

Master Chief falls over in pain.

Alright please read and review!


	2. Truth of the Faliing chief

**CHAPTER ONE: THE TRUTH OF THE FALLING CHEIF**

Master chief was exhausted along with his so called ally Arbiter; still was confused on what his real name was.. He just shrugged his shoulders and let out a long sigh. He looked over at Arbiter who appeared to be sound asleep with drool hanging out of the side of his mouth snoring loudly.

"And they wonder why I don't get much sleep."He grumbled placing his head in to his hands as she leaned over from the bench on the ship. He looked around the area where they were at heading to another mission on Earth somewhere in the jungle. He looked out on to the approaching planet. The hatch had opened up for him and Arbiter could get out of the ship quickly along with any other soldiers that would probably die in an instant.

"Don't they know I like to work alone...That's why I'm the best..."He said quietly making sure no one heard him boasting about himself. "I guess I have to wake sleeping beauty here."He said standing up and slowly walking to the Arbiter.

He walked over a few of the sleeping men and wondered how they could sleep with the arbiter snoring so loudly. He made his way over to his supposed ally and tapped him on head hoping to wake him but to his surprise; Arbiter was a heavy sleeper. He sighed rolling his eyes underneath his mask something he refused to take off along with his suite, he was always cautious about his supposed good looks and danger, plus he could also take a leak in the suit.

He tapped Arbiter again and still nothing. He let out a low and angry growl at him and glared daggers in his direction. "Arbiter wake up!"He yelled at him punching his ally in the arm, waking Arbiter up quickly jump up taking his gun from behind his back smacking Master Chief right in the face with the butt of his gun, causing Master chief to stumble back wards toward the open hatch of the ship.

Master chief was right at the edge of the open hatch trying to regain his balance from falling out of the ship. He was mumbling curse words under his breath.. Arbiter realizing what he had done ran toward what he liked to call his best friend unlike Master Chief who wishes to kill him.

"Don't worry I'll..."Arbiter said quickly with out finishing his sentence ran right in to his friend causing Master chief to fall from the ship being caught in Earth's atmospheric pull.. "Save you..."He finished his sentence watching his friend catch on fire. "Oops..." Arbiter said lowering his head to looking at the floor kicking at some imaginary pebble.

"I fucking hate you Arbiter!"Master chief yelled loud enough from the ship to wake up the rest of the Solder along with Commander Sergent Avery J. Johnson.

Avery Made his way where the hatch was and seen it open and along with Burning Master Chief Crash landing on the Earth. He made his way over to Arbiter and looking at him with a cocked eyebrow. He was smoking on his cigar as usual. In fact he slept with a cigar in his mouth.

"What happened?"He asked Arbiter. Arbiter looked at him with tears in his eyes. Avery began to feel sympathetic toward him and began patting Arbiter on the back. "It's OK I won't be angry at what had happened, besides Spartans are easy to replace; also that idiot lost Cortana."

Arbiter sniffled and gave what looked to be a light smile at Avery. "Friend fell out of hatch and went boom..."He said as he began to break down crying even harder.

Avery placed his arms around Arbiter and began to cradle the crying Ally. "I know what will make you feel better...A rolled up blunt!"He stated letting go of Arbiter who looked up at his other friend with a twinkle in his eyes. "You mean you actually going to share your 'special' cigar with me!"Arbiter cried out joyfully. Avery nodded with a grin. And took his blunt out of his pocket and lit up taking a deep inhale and coughing loudly handing it to Arbiter who took a long drag and began coughing as well. By the time they were down with the blunt they were laughing giggling at everything they seen filling the ship up with smoke.

With in several moments. The ship had landed in some jungle part of the Earth and not to far away from where Master Chief had crashed landed.

Avery regained his composer with some giggling involved yet trying to act serious. Arbiter activating his camouflage just in case some random enemy would attack them. In fact Arbiter was afraid of war and always ran away he also refused to drive the vehicles and even refused to use the torrent attached to the vehicles, he just liked going for rides...Like a little puppy dog.

They walked and walk for what seemed to be miles where the crash site was; with in a few hours they made it there. Master Chief appeared to be dead while some solders did not care began talking among themselves . Arbiter hide from the group in his invisible form shedding a few tears while still giggling quietly from that blunt.

Avery walked over to the body and began examining him. He reached behind his head and grabbed some thing from his head. "Alright bitches!" He said to the men. "Cleans up this crap and salvage what ever you can for our replacement spartan."He said as he began to stand up but was immediately pulled down by what they thought was dead Master Chief. "What the hell you're alive!" He said as he began shifting his bloodshot eyes.

"Yeah I'm alive what's it to you!"Master chief growled toward him and the rest of the men who backed away from him. Master chief stood up still holding Avery by the wrist and forced the object out of his hand putting it back in his head. Pushing Avery to the ground.

Arbiter noticing that his friend was alive began walking toward him giggling about something forgetting he was invisible. Only to be stopped short by Master chief uncanny fast mobility grabbing Arbiter by the neck trying to kill him.

"You fucking dumb ass you pushed me out of the ship!" Master chief yelled.

"No I did not..."Arbiter said child-like to his friend. Forgetting what had happened earlier before he smoked the blunt.

"Yes you did!"Master chief said to him again not letting go of Arbiter neck.

"No I did not"

"Yes you did."

"No I did not"

"Yes you did."

"No I did not"

"Yes you did."

"No I did not"

"Yes you did."

"No I did not"

Avery and the group of men watch in awe at the childish fight the friends were having, Avery still stoned from before began laughing hysterically at the fight while the men sat there rolling their eyes at the two.

"Yes I did..."Arbiter quickly said after the last remark from the chief. Who did not't catch on to the childish trick then remarked. "No you did not." quickly, then realizing what he said and looked at the Arbiter who had a grin across his face. Master Chief growled at defeat and began to pout and crossed his arms. "I fucking hate you..."He mumbled toward Arbiter.

"And I love you friend!"Arbiter said excitedly and hugged Master chief only to be quickly slapped away by him.

"Alright lets move our asses and get a move on!"Avery said to the men. They began to move slowly with Arbiter just stood there dumbfounded and asked "Why?"

Avery let out a grin and said. "Because I'm Avery J. Mother fucking Johnson!"He said with a pose then busted out laughing while running off after his men. Leaving a Arbiter laughing hysterically and Master Chief thinking that was not at all funny. "Come on Arbiter we have a war to fight..."Which had stopped Arbiter from laughing as he slowly inched away to run back to the ship to sit the war out.

Master chief let out a low growl and grabbed a hold of The Arbiter by the collar of his suit and began dragging him threw the jungle kicking and screaming like a two year old child who could not get something he wanted.

-----------

Read and Review please.

I do no own Halo, or Special Cigars (Marijuana) Or Snakes on a plane...


	3. Arbiters First love

**CHAPTER TWO: ARBITER'S FIRST LOVE.**

After dragging the kicking and screaming Arbiter to the battle grounds Master Chief with a giant headache has had enough with the annoying supposed ally. He pushed him off to the side and glared at him from underneath his mask.

"We're in a war and you whine like a little bitch...Be a man...like me!"He said toward Arbiter. With that Master Chief walked off leaving Arbiter behind and going off to kill. Some of the covenant bastards.

Arbiter at the time wasn't paying attention to Master Chief but in fact was starring at a beautiful blue and yelled butterfly fluttering around his head. He reached up and grabbed the butterfly gently and held it in the palm of his hand. "Pretty..."He said looking at the elusive creature. Unaware that a battle had just started around him. He set the butterfly down on to the ground watching it move around,

The battle was becoming hardcore for Master Chief and the other random solders; grenades and bullets were everywhere including bodies from the covenant and some of the solders. Avery had disappeared somewhere mumbling something about good plants for him and Arbiter to share. Master chief looked over at Arbiter who seemed to starring at something. He shook his head wondering if Arbiter had to much to smoke that day...Then again Arbiter smoked every day and anything he could get his hands on. Master chief didn't do drugs he was afraid it would mess up his supposed good looks and his intelligence

"That stupid ass..."Master chief mumbled throwing a grenade at a random grunt.

Arbiter was still mesmerized by the butterfly on the ground unaware of its ultimate doom. He looked up just in time to see a young solder in his early twenties a husband of a young women and father to a new baby girl stomp right on the butterfly backing up from the fight to throw a grenade at the on coming forces. Arbiter in shock at what had just happened now has become full of rage stood up and grabbed the man by neck making sure he was facing him.

"Bad man...Killed Fluffy!"He said to the man his eyes flaring red. He took out his plasma sword and impaled it in to the mans stomach. He lifted the now dead solder off the ground after retracting his sword from the body and tossed it aside.

Master Chief has witnessed the the whole scene walked over to Arbiter and the dead man on the ground then back to Arbiter. "What the hell did you do that for?"He asked with a growl in his voice.

"He killed Fluffy."Arbiter said chocking up with sob.

Master Chief rolled his eyes and looked at him feeling no pity for the moron. "I'm afraid to ask, but who is fluffy?"

Arbiter sniffled a bit and pointed to the ground where the smashed butterfly was.

Master chief cocked an eyebrow from under his helmet and shock his head. "You killed a dedicated solder over the loss of a stupid butterfly!"

"He was special to me!"He sniffled and bent down and picked up the dead butterfly and ran off to bury him. Master chief let out a low growl. "Why me god?! Why me!"He said looked to the sky cursing.

The battle in that area has been over for a while no thanks to Arbiter and the 'Fluffy' incident, Fluffy was buried.

Several hours had passed when they were heading to their next destination to battle more with the covenant. Avery had contacted the group telling them to board back on the ship.. Master Chief, Arbiter and the group of solders where walking threw the jungle heading back toward their ship to get to their next destination.

Master Chief sighed knowing he was going to kick himself in the ass for this but he had to show some kindness to Arbiter. "Are you still hurt about Fluffy?"He asked him.

Arbiter looked at him strangle and cocked an eyebrow. "Who's Fluffy?"He asked him forgetting ."You're pet dead butterfly?"Master chief said trying to help in Arbiter forgetful memory.

"What's a butterfly?"He asked him.

"Never mind...You smoke too much..."Master chief said with annoyance his voice.

Arbiter ignoring his comment stopped dead in his tracks noticing a bunch of sleeping grunt. Master Chief caught on and whispered to Arbiter and the other. "Remember we have to be quiet and sneak up on them." They nodded and began move slowly toward them.

Arbiter who still wasn't paying attention. To Master chief decided to end this the supposed easy way. He took out a a grenade and pulled the pin tossing it at a sleeping grunt causing a loud explosion. Waking all of the of grunts and causing the hunters to pile out and began attacking the ground of solders.

"What the hell did you do that for weren't you listing!" Master chief yelled looking at a smiling Arbiter.

"Would it be lying if I said yes..."Arbiter said child-like.

Master Chief pulled out his shot gun and killed off the hunters and now began killing the grunts/ Arbiter afraid of the loud gun noise ran off and hid behind a tree. That is when he seen her; she was cowering behind a rock not to far from the tree making weird noises. Romantic music began to play in his mind and a fantasy about them getting married and having 78 ugly/beautiful kids. He began walking slowly over toward her. Once he made his way over toward the grunt; he looked down at her. The grunt turned around and looked up at him debating on running away or shooting him.

Master Chief had finished killing the rest of the grunts off except for one. The rest of the group of solders were killed off no thanks to Arbiter. He turned around and looked over at Arbiter who was starring down at a grunt. "What is that idiot doing now..."He said putting his shot gun away and taking out his pistol. He began making his way behind the grunt to shoot the enemy in the head.

Arbiter slowly reached his arm out toward the grunt whom he now named Linda his future wife and now the love of his life. He placed his hand on the right side of the grunts cheek cause an uproar in the grunt to take out its gun squealing loudly and pointing the weapon at him. Arbiter thinking the violent outburst coming from Linda were a sign of everlasting love the two share together he smiled sweet like at the grunt. He moved his hand quickly and grabbed it's free hand and held it tightly. He bent down and was about to kiss the grunt when it happened. The grunt fell dead to the ground there stood Master Chief holding his pistol.

Arbiter screamed in agony and began to cry and wail very obnoxiously much to Master Chief's annoyance. Arbiter picked up the body of Lind and cradled the grunt in his arms.

Master Chief let out an annoyed sigh and walked over to Arbiter. "What the hell are you doing?"

"You monster! You killed her, You killed Linda!"Arbiter yelled at Master Chief.

"It's just a grunt..."Master chief said shrugging his shoulders not really caring.

"She wasn't a grunt she was beautiful! She was more special then any other grunt she was unique"He said crying burring his head in to the grunts dead body.

"How the hell was this one unique...They all look alike to me."Master chief stated putting his pistol away.

"She had beautiful black eyes and had an angelic voice."Arbiter stated as he finished crying and standing up with the grunts body in his arms still. "I must bury her next to fluffy."

"They all make the same noise and all have those stupid black eyes. And I thought you forgot who fluffy was."He said crossing his arms thinking Arbiter needs to maybe lay off the marijuana for awhile.

"How could I forget Fluffy he was my best friend!"Arbiter yelled still holding Linda. "Well Linda was more special then anything and you fucked it up!"He said with rage now stepping in. He lifted his left leg up and in one swift kick, kicked Master Chief right in the groin and ran off to go bury his dead lover.

Master chief bent over in pain and having a hard time being able to catch his breath..."My...Precious..."Was all he could muster out. He fell to the ground. And tho think he was all might powerful in that suit and the one day he forgot to put his cup on.

Several ours had passed and Linda was buried right next Fluffy. Master Chief and Arbiter where back on the ship heading to their next destination. Avery had found some nice green in the jungle and had it dried out as soon as Arbiter and Master chief got back to the ship. As they took off. Avery had rolled a joint for Arbiter making him feel better about his loss and heartbreak. Master chief sat there banging his head on the wall over and over again wondering why he should of just been a model with his dashing supposed good looks. But no he decided to because a Spartan so he could wear a suit he can go to the bathroom in because he was kind of lazy.

After Avery had passed out with a cigar in his mouth after smoking 20 joints to him self arbiter smoked the same was still awake looked at Master chief and got up and went over and hugged him. "You're my best friend in the whole wide world!"He stated only to be punched in the head by Master Chief..

"You fucking got mad over a butterfly named fluffy, you killed a good man, you got mad at me for killing a grunt you named Linda, and most of all you kicked me in my precious area!"He stated looking at him.

"That never happened..."Arbiter said with a serious tone. "You're delusional!"He stated pointing a finger at him. "But you're still my best friend in the whole wide world!"

Master chief let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Fine what ever your a moron."He said kicking Arbiter to the floor. He wasn't in the mood to argue with dim-witted stoner. Once Arbiter was on the floor and began drooling and snoring ...Master Chief waiting till they reached there next destination; Las Vegas Nevada...

- - - -

I don't own Marijuana, nor Halo, please read and review.


	4. Karaoke Special

**CHAPTER THREE: KARAOKE SPECIAL!**

Master Chief woke up from his nap after finally falling asleep despite Arbiters loud snores while he was asleep. He stood up from the bench and looked out of the open hatch and noticed they had landed in Las Vegas, he looked over at all the casinos and lights. He wondered why they were here, all the fighting was done over seas and not here in Vegas a vacation and land of Gambling and free prostitution.

He went over and kicked Arbiter in the side and bent down and nudged Avery. "We're here."He said with a serious tone to Avery.

"Finally Vegas!"Avery stated with a grin lighting up a cigar that he had passed out with in his mouth.

"Pretty Lights..."Arbiter said looking over the city.

Master Chief let out a sigh and looked over at Avery and spoke up. "Sir why are we here?"He asked looking at his superior.

Avery let out a grin. "Remember we get a one day leave a month?"His grin getting bigger.

Master Chocked with fear. "It's not Karaoke night is it? If so Why in Las Vegas..."

"Well yes it is Karaoke night and there is a contest going on tonight...Worth a quite a bit of money, and Since I was here a few years ago I kind of borrowed too much money from a Loan shark for drugs, gambling, and a little love on the side. But they finally caught up to me and are threatening to cement my feet and drop me off in ocean if I don't get that money by tonight."

Master Chief's eye twitch underneath the mask. "Great just great..."He Said quietly.

He watched as Avery and Arbiter and a bunch of men whooping and hollering as they got off the ship. "I hate Karaoke night..."He grumbled.

Arbiter was mesmerized by all the lights as they made there way in to the hotel where the contest was being held. Arbiter jumped for joy when he found out that they were doing Karaoke tonight one of his favorite hobbies. He mostly enjoyed singing songs with his best friend and ally Master Chief. Arbiter took a seat in the room where there was hardly anyone around. Just a few people. Arbiter winked at Avery who winked back. Master chief on the other hand groined and walked over to a bar. And ordered a drink and strong one in dead with about 20 different type of booze in in. He excepted the drink gracefully and looked over at the women at the bar waving at him. He noticed they were dressed rather revealing and kind of ugly some even looked manly. He made a gagging noise towards them and walked back to the group of solders, Avery and Arbiter.

"Alright Master Chief Arbiter, You guys will be signing together!"Avery announced. "Just because that'll increase the chances of us winning. "Ill be preforming first..."He stated getting out a 'special' cigarette passing one to Arbiter who accepted happily. Master Chief just groaned and hit his head on the table. "Kill me now..."He mumbled under his breath.

Avery and Arbiter finished their joints. They sat backing listening to a few songs done by the solder quickly being booed of stager and shot glasses thrown at them. Thats when it was Avery's turn, he stood up and grinned waving a few prostitutes winking at them and offering a piece of him. He got up to stage and grabbed the microphone looking at the screen. The tv in the back flashed the song title Ridin' by the artist Chamillionaire .

The Music Began to play and Avery began swaying his hips to the music lighting up a cigar in the process. The lyrics then flashed up on screen.

"They see me rollin'  
They hatin'  
Patrollin'  
And tryin. to catch me ridin. dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
My music so loud;  
I'm swangin'.  
They hopin'  
That they gon' catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.

Police think they can see me lean;  
I'm tint so it ain't easy to be seen.  
For me to see me ride by, they can see the glean  
And my shine on the deck and the TV screen.  
Ride with a new chick, she like "Hold up."  
Next to the Playstation controller  
Its a full clip in my pistola  
Turn a jacker into a coma.  
Girl, you ain't know, I'm crazy like Krayzie Bone;  
Just tryina bone, ain't tryin' to have no babies.  
Ride clean as hell so I pull in ladies.  
Law's on patrol; you know they hate me.  
Music turned all the way up and to the maximum;  
I can speak for some niggas tryin' to jack for some.  
But we packin' somethin' that we have  
And, um, will have a nigga locked up in the maximum  
Security cell. I'm grippin' oak.  
Music loud and I'm tippin' slow.  
Twins steady twistin' like hit this dough;  
Pull up from behind and im sittin low.  
Windows down, gotta stop pollution.  
CDs change; niggas like "Who is that producin'?"  
This the Play-N-Skillz when we out and cruisin'  
Got warrants in every city except Houston  
But I still ain't losin'.

They see me rollin';  
They hatin'.  
Patrollin'  
And tryin. to catch me ridin. dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
My music so loud;  
I'm swangin'.  
They hopin'  
That they gon' catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.

I been drinkin' and smokin'; holy shit  
Guess I really can't focus.  
I gotta get to home 'fore the po-po's scope  
This big ol Excursion  
Swervin',  
All up in the curve, man.  
Nigga been sippin' on that Hennessey  
And the gin again  
Is in again;  
We in the wind.  
Doin' a hundred while I puff on the blunt  
And rollin another one up;  
We livin' like we ain't givin' a fuck.  
I got a revolver in my right hand;  
40 oz on my lap, freezing my balls  
Rollin up a tree, green leaves and all.  
Comin' pretty deep, me and my dogs, yo.  
I gotta hit to backstreets;  
Wanted by the six-pounds  
And I got heat.  
got glock shots to the block;  
We creep-creep. Pop-pop.  
Hope cops don't see me;  
On a low key.  
With no regard for the law,  
We dodge 'em like fuck-'em-all.  
But I won't get caught up  
And brought up  
On charges for none of y'all.  
Keep a gun in car  
And a blunt to spark,  
But, well, if you want,  
Nigga,poppin'you dark.  
Ready or not, we gon' bust shots off in the air  
Krayzie Bone and Chamillionaire.

They see me rollin';  
They hatin'.  
Patrollin'  
And tryin. to catch me ridin. dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
My music so loud;  
I'm swangin'.  
They hopin'  
That they gon' catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.

Do what you thinkin' so,  
I tried to let you go.  
Turn on my blinker light  
And then I swang it slow.  
And they upset for sure  
'Cause they think they know  
That they catchin me with plenty of the drinkin' dro.  
So they get behind me,  
Tryin' to check my tags.  
Look at my rearview and they smilin',  
Thinkin' they'll catch me on the wrong; keep tryin'  
'Cause they denyin' it's racial profilin'.  
Houston, TX, you can check my tags;  
Pull me over, try to check my slab.  
Glove compartment, gotta get my cash  
'Cause the crooked cops'll try to come up fast.  
And bein' the baller that I am, I talk to them,  
Givin' a damn 'bout em not feeling my attitude.  
When they realize I ain't even ridin' dirty  
Bet you'll be leavin' with an even madder mood.  
I'ma laugh at you  
And then I have to cruise.  
You're a number two  
On some old DJ Screw.  
You can't arrest me plus you can't sue.  
This a message to the law; tells 'em "We hate you."  
I can't be touched and tell 'em that they shoulda known.  
Tippin' down; I'm sittin' crooked on my chrome.  
Bookin' my phone; findin' a chick that i wanna bone.  
Like they couldn't stop me I'mma bout to pull up at your home  
And it's own.

They see me rollin';  
They hatin'.  
Patrollin'  
And tryin. to catch me ridin. dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
My music so loud;  
I'm swangin'.  
They hopin'  
That they gon' catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty.  
Tryin' to catch me ridin' dirty."

Avery grinned as he got off stage greeting the applauses and two prostitutes from the bar earlier putting each arm around them. "So you girls want to get a room?"He asked them and they nodded. He turned to Master Chief and Arbiter. "You guys better do good Also Arbiter already has the song picked out for you two..." With that he took to the two hookers upstairs.

Master Chief chocked with fear at what embarrassment Arbiter would put him threw. Arbiter smiled child-link and clapped for joy once he heard the names being called to the stage. Master chief downed his drink he had and trudged to the stage with a pout.

Arbiter Grabbed a microphone happily while Master Chief grabbed his reluctantly. "I hope Avery gets killed by a floating robot ball..."He whispered under his breath.

Music began to play and Master Chiefs face had gone pail. Arbiter grinned happily and began to dance. Master chief just stood still. The song title Flashed on the screen. Barbie Girl by artist Aqua.

"Hi Barbie!" Arbiter Began with a smile. 

Master chief chocked and gagged while saying his line "Hi Ken!" 

"You wanna go for a ride?" Arbiter said reading the screen while still dancing. 

"Sure, Ken!" Master chief Chocked out. 

"Jump in!" Arbiter squeeled.

"Ha ha ha ha!" They both said together.

After the Speaking part of the song was done for now they began to sing their parts. 

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere   
Imagination, life is your creation " A reluctant Master Chief sang with his monotone voice. "I want to fucking kill you..."He said quietly towards Arbiter.

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party" Arbiter sang happily and grinned up against Master chief to the song only to be punched in the stomach by him but regained his composer.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation" Master chief sang after punching Arbiter in the stomach.

"I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie " Master Chief continued to sing.

"You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain"Arbiter sang dancing some more apparently unaffected by the punch from earlier.

"Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky " Master Chief sang giving a glare towards Arbiter.

"You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa " Master chief continued to sang noticing everyone in the crowed busting out laughing noticing the judges were laughing.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation "Master Chief sang with groans in his voice.

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh"Arbiter sang dancing around Master chief.

"Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees" Master chief sang refusing to do any moves to the song. 

"Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party" Arbiter sang throwing an arm around his friend. Only to have a swift kick in the side to get him away from him.

"You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours " Master chief said backing up away from Arbiter.

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah   
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh " Arbiter sang moving closer towards Master chief only to have Master Chief move to the other side of him quickly where Arbiter turned and gave him a come hither look.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic   
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation "Master Chief sang getting ready to strangle Arbiter with the microphone cord.

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation ' Master chief continued to sing going towards Arbiter slowly with the cord moving towards his neck.

"Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh   
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh " They sang some more together Arbiter stretching his arms out for a hug

"Oh, I'm having so much fun! "Master chief said sinisterly  
"Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!" Arbiter said throwing his arms around Master Chief only to have the cord wrapped around his neck by Master Chief.  
"Oh, I love you Ken!"Master chief said strangling Arbiter with his cord. "But I fucking hate you Arbiter!"He said strangling him only to have the cord snap in half freeing Arbiter from death. Master chief glared at the cheaply made product and cursed under his breath. Arbiter sttod up thinking that was a sign of friendship grabbed Master chief and forced a bow towards the crowed with loud applause and laughing coming from them declaring them the winners...

Master chief got off the stage quickly and rushed over to the bar and ordered a drink, that's when he saw her...

- - -

I don't own any of the song, and I was kind of lazy with some of it but it is funny. Read and review.


	5. ALERT FROM ME

I am sorry for not updating recently, I have been busy and suffering from writers block, I am sorry but I would love some ideas for the upcoming chapters and your support. THANK YOU 3 


End file.
